


slow hands

by colacubez



Category: georgenotfound dreamwastaken sapnap
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colacubez/pseuds/colacubez
Summary: the feeling that you get when you realise the person you love most likes you back. the rare, but sweet sensation. he made you feel like that, but he made someone else feel that way too. george.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

'you're so fucking dumb, y/n. anybody could have fixed that.' dream said, typing the rest of the code in. you could hear the clicking of his keyboard. he was teaching you how to code, because _obviously_ he was the expert.  
'i'm sorry, dream. maybe you should teach me better, then these things wouldn't happen.' you muttered, playing with your nails, not really focusing on the code. he scoffed, but said nothing.  
it was only until he had finished he started to speak again.  
'this should work. i'll run it now, join my world' dream spoke.  
you had zoned out for about 4 minutes, and you jumped at his words.  
'god, dream. i didn't realise this was a try not to get jumpscared challenge.'  
mimicking your earlier words, he replied 'maybe if you listened, you wouldn't get scared'  
'piss off.'  
'you love me really.'  
'this isnt a wattpad story, it doesnt work like that'

you joined his world named 'y/n loves me'

you snickered at the name, 'you wish, bitch boy'  
'i dont need to wish. it's true. deny it all you want.'  
'run the command already.'  
dream jokingly rolled his eyes, 'whatever you say ma'am'  
hearing the tap of his keyboard, you looked up at the screen and waited for the blocks to start moving. you had both, well, DREAM had coded it so that all the blocks would randomly change every 5 minutes.  
'wanna test it out? you asked, hoping he would agree.  
'not right now. i'm messaging george'  
'oh.'


	2. Chapter 2

george. of _course_ he was messaging george. you'd seen all the posts of george and dream fanart on twitter, some were more risqué than the others, but they didn't mind it, so you didn't see a reason to mind it either. but since seeing those posts, it made you think, are they _actually_ in love? 

you were in a voice call with dream and george, like most nights.

"why is british weather so shit? it's constantly raining, and when it's not, its **way** too warm." you spoke, breaking the silence that was becoming more awkward by the second. 

"sucks to be you. in florida, our weather is perfectly warm. _and_ we have heat conditioning." dream spoke, smirking, knowing it would make both you and george pissed off.

"the weather can't be too hot," george jokingly replied, " it would be way too warm because i'm so hot" 

both dream and george snickered, but you didn't laugh. there had been a slight tension between you and george after seeing the dreamnotfound fanart. maybe it was a stretch, but you loved dream too much to lose him now.

"oh come on now. that's not true."

"you're saying im not hot, dream?

"maybe i am. what would you do then?"

george stayed silent. and so did you.

"i was just kidding, george, don't be a bitch."

"i know. wait, im not a bitch, what the fuck?"

"im kidding, im kiddi-" dream wheezed.

hearing dream laugh made you happy, even if it was because of george, as much as you hated to admit it. he had been there for you for years now, and you didn't want _george_ of all people to ruin that.


	3. the call.

it was miserable. both you and the weather. it had been raining for a while now but you'd gotten used to it. i suppose you _had_ to, living in england. there had never been very good weather, and that's just the way it was.

you had been lying in bed for 2, no, _5_ hours now. the position you were in was starting to become uncomfortable, but it was too cold to move. your hands felt like an iceblock was permanently attached to them, your legs like they were hanging out of a window. 

you had been keeping yourself awake because you were expecting a call from george. the night before, he asked you if you could call on discord. you were apprehensive to agree, but reluctantly you said yes.

it was 11pm for you and george, about an hour later than the set time for the call. you would obviously let him off though, as he was your best friend. he was a pretty busy guy after all. the weather had tired you out, so you used the delay as a chance to sleep.

the nap was short-lived though, as george called you 30 minutes later. 

"george?" you said croakily, still waking up.

you looked over at the alarm clock to your right.

**11:32** it read, the red lights flashing in your eyes. it took a while to adjust to the lights.

"you sound tired, y/n, im sorry if i woke you up." he replied, unsarcastically for once.

"it sounded urgent what you wanted to talk to me about, so it's fine. i'll be fine."

you rubbed your eyes and yawned. george was never one to be punctual, you had learned this over the years. 

"yeah, so, um. yeah, i need to tell you something. i've not really known how to say it to be honest," he laughed nervously, "but i think im alright to say it now." 

oh, god. 

it's dream, isn't it.

george likes dream.

you had known it for a while now, but you'd always pushed it to the back of your mind, always distracting yourself from the subject. you had muted all accounts that you saw on twitter that posted ship things of dnf, you were so desperate to avoid it.

but it was here. in front of you. unavoidable.

"it's ok, george. you can tell me." 


End file.
